The present invention relates to a method of producing hydrogen and more particularly to a method of producing hydrogen of extremely high purity, in a high yield, by a simple process that can be readily employed for practical use, without causing any pollution of the atmosphere.
More particularly, this invention relates to a method of producing hydrogen, using a magnesium object having a highly activated surface. In this method, the magnesium object is chemically or electrolytically treated in an electrolytic solution to form an activated surface on the object by applying a direct current or an alternating current voltage. The thus-activated magnesium object is immersed in sea water or an aqueous solution of neutral salt to produce hydrogen.
In recent years, hydrogen has attracted attention as a potential fuel. On combustion, hydrogen does not produce substances which are apt to pollute the atmosphere such as, for example, sulfur oxides and nitrogen oxides. It is safe, unless it is handled carelessly, and it possesses outstanding properties as a fuel.
For the production of hydrogen, there have heretofore been developed methods involving operations on a large commercial scale such as, for example, the method of effecting electrolysis of water, the method of treating petroleum gas and coal gas, and the method utilizing the secondary production of hydrogen attendant upon the electrolysis of alkalis.
All these operations inevitably require the use of facilities of large dimensions and they are apt to produce air pollution substances.
As a further method of producing hydrogen, the reaction between magnesium and water is known. This reaction is illustrated by the following chemical equation: EQU Mg+2H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.Mg(OH).sub.2 +H.sub.2
In this reaction, once magnesium hydroxide is formed on the surface of the magnesium, the formed magnesium hydroxide prevents further contact of the magnesium with water, so that the reaction is stopped and therefore the generation of hydrogen is also stopped.
With respect to this reaction, as disclosed in British Pat. No. 579 246, it is known that if the magnesium, for use in the reaction according to the foregoing chemical equation, is prepared in the form of a mixture or alloy with a metal, such as iron, nickel or copper, the reaction velocity in the rightward direction of the equation is accelerated and the quantity of hydrogen generated is proportionately increased.
However, it is not always easy to prepare magnesium for use in the reaction in the form of a mixture or alloy with, for example, iron, nickel or copper.